


A beautiful day to be burning in hell

by pineapplebarisi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, OC, Own Chara - Freeform, Serious Injuries, Violence, death(?), generelly the whole karasuno and seijoh squad, gun - Freeform, gun point, hostage, situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplebarisi/pseuds/pineapplebarisi
Summary: When an angry psychopath interrupts a friendship match between Karasuno and Aoba Josei, it leads to a dangerous hostage situation. Oikawa and Ukai try to handle it, but nothing goes as they think.(Beta-Readers wanted!)





	A beautiful day to be burning in hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to write this story for a long time and now I could convince myself to do it. But English isn´t my first language, so please tell me when I made any mistakes. I would also really appreciate someone volunteering as a beta-reader! 
> 
> I´d love some opinions so I know if it´s worth the effort to continue this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It seemed like Ukai Keishin was the only one noticing the dark clothed person entering Seijohs gym in the same moment Kageyamas serve hit the floor next to Kindaichis foot. Somewhere right from the court a whistle rang out.

"Alright!", the crows cheered and both Hinata and Nishinoya jumped up and down like bouncy balls.

"Stay concentrated guys, it´s not over yet!", Karasunos captain ordered and got back into receiving position.

Ukai stiffened as the mysterious man was suddenly out of his view.

Another one of Kageyamas strong jump serves got over the net, but this time, Seijohs libero was able to receive it easily. The setters face darkened a bit.

"Don´t mind, don´t mind. Next time you´ll get them!", Ukai encouraged him while standing up from the bench. He didn´t notice Takeda-sensei eyeing him suspiciously. Of course the teacher had recognized the wave of insecurity that washed over him.

Oikawa set the ball to Iwaizumi and a loud BANG rang through the gym as it hit the floor with immense power.

"Dammit!", Nishinoya quietly cursed, banging his fist on the wooden court with anger.

The match was already about to end. Karasuno was 3 points behind Seijoh but they were still determined to win, even though they had barely stamina left. Sweat dropped, shoes squeaked and the court radiated an enormous heat.

"Hit it, Tanaka. Come on!", the coach yelled as three blockers appeared in front of the spiker.

The ball touched the block and went straight out of the line.

"OUT!", the second year shouted cheering and raised his fist.

"Nice one, Tanaka-san!", Ukai heard Yachi scream and grinned proud.

 _`That was really a good one, Tanaka!`_ , he thought, crossing his arms. Even though this weird feeling deep down in his stomach didn´t completely disappear, he felt a bit better now.

Next one to serve was Hinata, _´when he´s concentrated enough and he uses the same technique as in practice he should easily-_ and in the net it went.

"God dammit", Ukai whispered and right now he wanted nothing more than to hit is head against the wall a thousand times. Hinata had stamina, he had speed and determination, but his technique was still a pain in the ass, Ukai knew that, but he also knew, that combinated with Kageyama, he was literally a little giant.

As he looked at the bench on the other side, Coach Nobuteru glanced at him, grinning mischievously.

 _`Oh come on! Do you really think that`s all we´ve got, ol´ man?`_ , Ukai thought and in the next moment, Daichi was able to receive Oikawas killer serve.

"Alright!", the captain yelled and watched, as Kageyama tossed to Hinata.

You could almost hear all of them shout "Win this shit, Hinata!" inwardly.

But Ukai wasn´t able to witness this final moment. He was too concentrated on continuing breathing, as cold steel touched his back. His eyes widened, his heart was racing and he felt like no one except him could make the man behind him out. But he was wrong. As the coach left no reaction to Hinatas successful attack, Takeda-sensei turned to him, noticing the stranger who stood close behind Ukai.

And he also didn´t need much time, to make the gun out, that was pointed at the blonde.

"Ukai-kun, what-"

"Don´t move.", a low voice ordered and the coach stiffened again. By now, everyone had realized, that something was wrong. Coach Nobuteru tensed, stood up and took one step ahead.

"I said don´t move!!", the stranger shouted that Ukais head began to ring. He felt the steel being pressed harder in his flesh and swallowed.

Everyone was frozen and quiet, therefore the ball falling at the floor lead to a clangorous sound.

The team of Karasuno watched in horror, as the man raised the gun to pistol-whip their coach. But he wasn´t fast enough. Ukai turned around, punching the stranger straight in the face with his clenched fist. The man stumbled, but the grip on his gun tightened. Ukai couldn´t allow him to hurt someone, so he grabbed his wrist and they struggled a few seconds, as both fell to the ground. A terrible pain shot through his body as he hit the hard wooden floor.

"Get off him, asshole!", he heard someone shout. Was that Tanaka? And Nishinoya? Ukai didn´t know. The world just spun while he tried to unarm the attacker. He got a punch in the stomach every now and then, but he was also able to deal some blows and through all the wrestling he might have lost his braid, because blonde hair was suddenly hanging in his face and he could see less than before. Actually, he thought that he almost got this guy. But in the next second he felt hard metal knocking his head off and he lost consciousness immediately.

 

As Ukai fell limb to the ground, the teams and coaches tensed horrified.

Yamaguchi hid behind Tsukishima, trembling.

"Did he kill him? Is he dead?", the pinch server whimpered. Takeda-sensei didn´t hesitate. He rushed to the fallen coach and kneeled down beside him.

"Ukai-kun? Come on, Ukai-kun. Are you alright? Keishin?", but there was no response. His eyes were shut, hair hanging in his face and only flat breathing. But at least breathing.

As he groaned, the teacher sighed relieved.

"He´s okay! I think."

"You!", the man yelled at Takeda, "Step away from him. NOW!", the teacher frowned, but when the attacker pointed his gun at him, he did as he was told. Takeda stumbled forward, arriving where the others stood.

"I want you all to lay on the ground! And don´t even think about using a phone or it will be the last move you´ll ever make."

Seijohs team gathered with Karasunos team and while they all slowly went down, Oikawa didn´t even think about doing as he was told. His straight face irritated some of his fellows, but he was determined to breast the offender.

"Hey, Oikawa. Don´t play the hero and get the fuck down!", he heard Iwaizumis voice whisper. There was no way for him to get down as long as Karasunos Coach was still over there, alone and unconscious. Seijohs setter barely even knew him, but in his team no one got ever left behind. In such a life threatening situation he would try to have anyone safe and sound.

"Who the fuck are you?", Oikawa spitted, his face red with anger.

"Oikawa-kun...", Coach Nobuteru tried to calm him down, but he knew this expression and there was no way to stop him.

"Katsu."

"Katsu? Alright Katsu, now tell me what you want. Our spectators left, so they surely called the police. They´re gonna be here soon."

A terrible laugh came out of Katsus throat and Asahi and Sugawara winced at that sound.

"I´ll shoot all of you. Unfortunately, you´ll be already dead when they arrive.", he answered calmly and a bright grin was conjured on his face.

"What the fuck is your prob-", Tanaka got interrupted by a deafening bang and his face went pale. A bit of smoke was still coming out of the gun that was raised in the air, plastic crumbling from the ceiling of the gym.

"You better watch your mouth, boy. Next time it will be your head.", Katsu grinnend, but it faded quickly, as he heard a groggy voice.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in.", the man turned around to see Ukai trying to sit up, gnashing his teeth. He stared straight in Katsus face. It was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. His mouth and nose was covered with a cloth. His black hair was gelled and he kind of had a hard time breathing.

"Stay on the ground, asshole!", Katsu yelled, pointing the gun at the coach again. He swung it in Karasunos direction.

"Get over there.", he whispered loudly.

Ukai grinned.

"I thought I should stay on the ground?", he asked sarcastically.

"GET OVER THERE OR I`LL SHOOT YOU!"

The coach stood up slowly, swaying a bit and then raised his hands to surrender.

"So why don´t you do it, then?"

Katsu approached him raging, placing the muzzle on his forehead.

"Get.Over.There.", the words were spoken quietly, but Ukai could understand them well. He was scared to death, like actually everyone in this gym. But he couldn´t show any weakness. He had to protect the highschoolers, he couldn´t make them be afraid by being afraid himself. It just wouldn´t be very helpful.

"Alright, alright. But calm the fuck down.", the coach answered still grinning and observing the heavy breathing man. When he got to his fosterlings, he was slightly swaying again, he was a bit dizzy and his head hurt like hell.

 _`God dammit, why does this have to happen?!`,_ he thought, sitting down next to Hinata, rubbing his back comforting as the boy started trembling.

"C-Coach...", he sniffled and looked at him thankfully.

Oikawa sat down too, crawling in Karasunos rows.

"Coach Ukai-san.", he said, trying to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"Everything alright? That was one hell of a blow.", the setter asked politely.

The blonde smiled at him, not stopping rubbing Hinatas back.

"I´m fine. Just a bit dizzy."

Katsu walked up and down, then grabbed his phone.

"I´ll make a quick call, so shut the fuck up now! And don´t think about doing something stupid.", he turned around, started talking to someone and the air began to get sticky.

Oikawa turned to the coach again.

"So what do we do now? Do you have a plan?", he whispered, ducking his head a bit.

Ukai had to think. There was no way to escape. He hold too many people at gun-point. Maybe a few could get out of here, but then the others would be dead. He shot a quick look to Coach Nobuteru, who was sweating. But he seemed just as helpless as Keishin himself.

"Not yet,", he told the setter, "but I´m already working on it. An escape is impossible. Either we talk to him and try convincing him to let us go or we have to knock him out."

Oikawa nodded stiffened.

"Alright. We should try the nonviolent option first. Let's talk to him.", he suggested and waited for the coach to agree. Ukai just closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed. Then he looked at Oikawa with determination.

"Then we´ll need some information.", the blonde observed Katsu, who´s back was still turned on them, while he talked to someone on the phone. He sounded angry. Maybe it was the police?

"What kind of information?", Oikawa was sure he could get those information, he knew how to manipulate people and let them say what he wants to hear.

"The whole background. Who he is exactly, why he is doing this and how his mind works. We need to control him."

The setter nodded again.

"Okay. Leave it to me-"

"No way.", the coach interrupted him. "You can´t take this risk!"

Seijohs captain frowned and then he looked a bit confused.

"I´ll do this.", Ukai said and ordered him to stay down. He got a dry laugh as response.

"And why the hell can _you_ take this risk?", the setter asked incredulously, ducking as Katsu turned around to oversee the situation.

Karasunos coach leaned in, so he could speak quieter.

"Oikawa-kun...", his glance was full of responsibility,

"I have a duty of care."

Oikawa wasn´t sure how to react. Of course Ukai-san was right, he was one of the few adults here, he had to protect his students. But there was no way to know if everyone would survive. And of what use will his duty of care be if he´s the first one to die?

"And how do you want to have your team safe, when he shoots you to death because he isn´t in the mood for talking? Seriously, with all due respect Coach Ukai-san, leave it to me."

The blonde had to think.

"And by the way: who would kill someone as attractive as me?", Oikawa joked but didn´t get the wished response.

"A psychopath."

 

Hinata tried to get Oikawas and Ukais attention, he fanned with his arms but they didn´t notice.

"Uhm, Great King-sama? Coach? I´m really sorry to interrupt your surely very important conversation, but said psychopath is coming over and he looks damn pissed!", he whispered frightened, his face white as a sheet.

It was already too late. Seijohs setter had barely time to react as he was grabbed on his tricots collar and was pulled at his feet.

Katsus twisted expression radiated great danger, his eyes trying to devour him.

"What the hell do you think are you doing here?! Didn´t I say to shut the fuck up while I`m on the phone?! Do you need some extra lessons, brat?", he yelled angrily, his breathing was heavier than before.

"Oikawa-kun!", the setter heard Iwaizumi and Kindaichi shout, but his attention was only on Katsu, a grin brightening his face.

"They used to talk to you like this too, didn´t they?", he said as he was pulled closer to him.

 _`What are you up to, Oikawa-kun?_ `, the coach thought doubtful and was ready to stand up in case he had to step in. He felt the whole team of Karasuno tense up behind him, felt Daichis will to protect everyone he had to, Tanakas will to kick Katsus ass and the others supporting their friends as much as it was possible. Ukai swallowed. He couldn´t let the kids fight this battle. It was a game with a too high stake.  

"You don´t know nothing.", Katsu answered surprisingly calm. Oikawa smiled at him politely.

"They said you´re worth a shit, that you are useless and you´re completely talentless in everything you do, that´s what they said, am I right, Katsu?"

A dark shadow washed over the captains face.

"Don´t you think the same way?"

And then it escalated.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Katsu screamed beside himself with rage and raised his fist, ready to crack his skull, but suddenly, he was stopped.

Ukai had his wrist in a death grip and pushed him away from Oikawa.

"Stop it. Don´t you ever touch him again like this!", he blurted out and made sure the setter sat down to the others.

Katsu was upset, but he seemed a bit calmer, his fist still clenched.

"Then ensure that this brat watches his mouth the next time he dares to talk to me.", with those words he turned around again, talking to the stranger on the phone as the coach slowly sat down too.

"You´re insane, boy.", he whispered to Oikawa, relieved that no one got hurt.

"I´m not the insane one, Ukai-san.", he answered and nodded in Katsus direction.

 

"So what´s the plan, coach?", Kageyama asked, crawling next to him, but his face froze, as he hear sirens from far away.

" We have to break the ice.", Ukai said securely, "I feel that there is something incredibly heavy on his shoulders. Let´s reach him a hand. Then he´ll talk."

Karasunos setter frowned, then prepared to talk again.

"Reach him a hand? And why the hell should we do this? He doesn´t really look like he came by to have a talk with us."

Ukai chuckled, he knew Kageyama was right and compared to the coach himself, Katsu didn´t seem as he would hesitate to use violence. But subduing him was way too dangerous.

"We _have_ to try it.", Ukai responded even though he knew, the setter wouldn´t be glad to hear this. But the coach wasn´t glad either as he heard Katsus voice raise again:

 

 

                  "Okay, I´m in the mood to shoot somebody. Who wants first?"


End file.
